


When Harry met Jeff

by DarkPrinceOfClowns



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M, Romance, Sadism, romantic, sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPrinceOfClowns/pseuds/DarkPrinceOfClowns
Summary: When Harry meets the handsome, slightly older boy that just moved in next door, sparks fly and Harry has never been happier. But with dark clouds looming overhead as each one of them are headed towards their own personal Hell, can love truly overcome it all? And will the wizarding world survive the potential fallout of such a dreadful event?A Jeff the Killer/Harry Potter fanfic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer, Harry/Jeff, harry potter/jeff the killer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	When Harry met Jeff

_**For those of you who are not familiar with Jeff the Killer or his backstory, I strongly recommend you to check it out. It's both on YouTube AND Audible. And if you haven't heard of Creepypasta at all, you are SO missing out!**_

 _ **The story starts at the summer between Harry's 4'd and 5'th year. Harry is turning 15 that summer. Jeff is 16.***_

* * *

* * *

It was a sweltering summer's eve in the peaceful little slice of suburban heaven knows as Private Drive.

Harry was just finishing up his harrowing chore of weeding the garden when he first laid his eyes on one Jeffery Wood, not yet known by the name he would later make infamous. 

It was the summer of his 15'th birthday. Or, it would be --in a few days-- and Harry was, as always, completely ignored by his family, despite all the hard work he put in for them.

He gazed up and wiped the sweat from his brow. And he noticed that there seemed to be a new family moving in to the empty house across the street.

The first time he saw him, he could not help but stare. 

The slightly older boy wore black, ripped jeans and a white, zip-up hoodie tied casually around his waist, showing off his toned body underneath a black undershirt. 

His raven-black hair fell down to his shoulders in messy spikes that had him occasionally toss his head to get it out of his eyes.

His eyes, while not visible from across the road, were of a dark, sea-blue color, and they sometimes sparked with a dangerous brand of dark humor. 

His body was fairly pale, but not unnaturally so, and while he was not muscular by any means, it was well-toned and handsome. Although the ease with which the seemingly heavy box from the car hinted at a far greater strength than one would have thought hiding in such a trim body.

The boy held himself with a confidence that Harry admired. Yet at the same time the wild city-boy felt so incredibly out of place in this sanitized, pretentious neighborhood. 

Case to point; the boy distractedly ditched the box in favor of giving his brother a noogie... Right in the front yard where the neighbors could see them and judge. And judge they would. Harry was sure of that.

Harry had never before seen a kid who dared wearing their hair that long, or dress in anything beyond what the popular magazines deemed fashionable. 

Hell... Even his fat cousin's clothes were all of various fashion brands. Albeit of a size that would fit a small walrus. --Not that you could tell by the time Harry inherited them, as his aunt often cut off all the tags and colored everything a disgusting brown-grey color to cover up the various food-spills that no amount of careful cleaning could get out.

Harry suddenly felt very self-conscious as the handsome boy suddenly looked up from his phone and smiled at him. Harry couldn't help but returning the smile with a bright, somewhat shaky smile of his own. 

And then it hit him. This kid didn't know the neighborhood rumor mill yet! Maybe Harry could finally get a friend! One that didn't view him as a delinquent freak!

For some reason the strangely handsome face and the sly, sardonic smile made Harry feel flustered. 

Of course, like all of Harry's hopes and dreams, they were quickly dashed by the dangerously testy sound of his uncle's gruff and grumpy voice.

"Boy! Get in here and do your chores!" 

Harry's shy smile faded as quickly as it had come, and his shoulders fell as he once again went back to being 'that Delinquent kid whom is always doing Bad Things.' 

'Why fool myself? Just because he's new doesn't mean he won't be run off by one of my oh-so-loving relatives before the week is out,' 

He cast one last, sad look at the boy, but turned away before he could see the strangely contemplating look the other teen sent him. 

Harry didn't realize it, but the amount of fear he showed towards his family was not normal....and the newcomer had known kids who had been abused and neglected before. 

* * *

The next time Harry saw the other boy was outside the local convenience store. 

The handsome teenager seemed to have intercepted some kind of argument between his younger brother and the not-so-friendly neighborhood bullies.

It shouldn't have surprised Harry that his corpulent cousin and his cronies were trying to lay down the law on the new kids on the block, but it did. His cousin was a coward who usually picked on the weak and the timid, and the new kids were neither.

Harry couldn't hear what was going on, but it must have been some insult tossed around... he knew that look on his cousin's fat face. That look that said he didn't like what he just heard, and he didn't have enough brainpower to fight with words and would instead turn to the more primal monkey-instinct of using his fist. He could almost hear the angry 'oook-ook' noises from the corner he was hiding behind.

Harry cringed as Pierce threw the first punch. A part of him wanted to run in and save the other boys, but a bigger part of him knew there was absolutely nothing he could do. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying to suppress the urge to do something ridiculously stupid, like hitting his fat cousin in the face.

He was suddenly jerked back to the scene when he heard the enraged yells of his cousin and his crew's crass cussing. 

It was quickly followed by their heavy footsteps as they were running away, cussing and cursing, swearing that they'd get him later. One of the held his nose that was clearly bleeding profusely, while his cousin clutched his fat stomach and hunched over slightly.

Harry blinked.

He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the new kid. That boy, not much older than him, had taken on the worst bullies in the neighborhood and won!

Harry couldn't help but stare as he wiped his bloodied hand on his pants, before he turned to calm down his younger brother. The way the boy fussed over younger brother made him smile. It was rather sweet.

He caught Harry staring, and gave him a breathtakingly beautiful smirk that sent Harry's chest into a strange, fluttering rebellion and sent electric sparks to certain other unmentionable parts of the anatomy.

He hurried away, tho his heart was beating so fast he feared it would jump out of his chest.

For the rest of that day he could not get the stranger's handsome face out of his mind. During the multitude of tasks his aunt gave him that day, he felt as if he was in some kind of a daze. 

Even when his aunt yelled at him for burning the bacon it felt as if she was somewhere far away, beyond a wall of fog, and nothing she said could touch him.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face that night.

* * *

Harry was somewhere between ecstatic and horrified.

The Dursley's had been experiencing a deeply disturbing conundrum. At least it was disturbing to them. Harry was just glad it had turned out the way it did.

You see... The family had been invited to uncle Vernon's sister, Marge. But Marge absolutely loathed what she saw as the delinquent son of two delirious drunkards that had been dumped at the doorstep of her brother's upstanding family.

So they couldn't bring the little freak with them.

But on the other side, they were terribly uncomfortable with allowing the boy to stay at home while they were away. Who knows what kind of mess he would make of their beautiful home, or if he'd steal food from their, frankly, full cupboards.

They had, of course, tried to call the old crazy catlady up the road, but mrs. Figgs seemed to have had a feline related accident that had landed her in the hospital for the foreseeable future. And as such, she was not an option either.

So, naturally, they decided to lock the little troublemaker outside, and told him he could sleep in the shed until they got back. Not much he could break in there, apart from a few rusty tools that Vernon never used anyway.

It was getting late, and despite the sweltering summer sun and the clear blue skies, the nights had been unseasonably cold this last week.

It was getting pretty late, and Harry curled up in his far too large sweater to keep from freezing. The park he had chosen to hang out in --a part of the school's property, really-- looked so different in the night time than it did during the day. In many ways, it was almost magical...

Harry smiled sardonically at the irony of that statement.

'At least all the bullies have gone to bed', Harry though. His feet dangled down from the swing he sat in, and barely brushed by the sand underneath, before he pulled them up to warm his frozen knees. Shorts was a good choice for daytime, but a bad choice for the cold summer nights.

Hanging out in the park after dark had been fun for the first few hours, but now it was getting really, really cold. He deeply regretted not thinking far enough to grab a jacket or at least some trousers before the Dursley's tossed him out. 

Harry blew on his hands and rubbed his shoulders to try and get some heath back, when he suddenly felt something heavy being placed over his shoulders. 

Harry almost fell off the swing in an attempt to see what was happening, so startled was he by the action.

"You looked cold." 

It was the new kid. He was standing there in just his black jeans and a black band t-shirt of some kind, and Harry realized that he had given him the white hoodie jacket that he had admired before. 

Suddenly Harry felt a strange, warm feeling creep up inside his guts at the generous gesture. He smiled up at the new guy, slightly nervous. His voice nearly caught in his throat.

"Thanks." Harry said, playing it cool, and Jeff smiled back. 

Harry's breath caught and he could feel that flighty fluttering in his stomach again. Damn, but he had a beautiful smile! 

The second Harry caught on to what he was thinking he blushed furiously and looked away, which only seemed to amuse the guy more.

"I saw you move in earlier this week..." Harry said to fill the awkward silence. That was a stupid thing to say, he berated himself. He saw you there. Stupid. Stupid.

"Er... Welcome to the neighborhood. I... I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry muttered, trying to rectify the situation. He pulled the hoodie over his head to hide that he was blushing, feeling even more stupid now.

"I'm Jeffrey Woods, but everyone calls me Jeff," he said and casually threw himself onto the swing next to his.

Jeff was so confident, Harry thought. And now that he looked closer, Harry could see that despite his thin frame, he looked rather fit. And pale. Almost like a vampire, he thought, before he berated himself for his own silliness.

He was sure vampires had better things to do than to hang around in Surrey. Besides... he'd seen him out in the sunshine earlier. Also, it might just have been the moonlight. He looked pretty pale himself, now that he he looked at his own arm.

"So, Harry... What do people do for fun out here anyway?" Jeff asked, as he casually started swinging, leaning dangerously far back, just letting the momentum carry him like a human-sized pendulum.

"I...um...I don't know..." Harry blushed. He didn't want to let this cool boy know he was just a freak and an outsider. But... Harry sighed, he'd find out soon enough anyway. It was better to just get it over with, so he didn't get his hopes up.

"The other kids don't really...like me..." Harry muttered. "My so-called family told everyone I'm a delinquent and a freak." Harry said, turning his head away. He didn't want to see the disgust on Jeff's face. He heard the swing grind to a half, and braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

What he got instead, was a strong hand that gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey... Don't listen to them! I've seen what passes for people around here. Fucking bunch of fakes and bullies!" Jeff said with a grumble, still remembering the incident outside the store earlier that day. 

Harry was torn between relief and feeling sorry for Jeff. He supposed this neighborhood, where everyone had known everyone for their entire life didn't much like outsiders. Especially not someone who didn't follow the commonly accepted 'norms.'

"Yeah..." Harry subconscious rubbed his arm. It still hurt from Dudley's last beating, a last 'gift' to remember him by while he was gone.

"Look, Jeff... I... I should warn you..." Harry bit his lip, not wanting to risk his new friend, but not wanting him to get hurt either. 

"You probably shouldn't talk to me, at least not when people see you. My cousin likes to beat up anyone who tries." Harry said, and Jeff looked at him with an unreadable expression at the sadness and loneliness in Harry's voice.

Harry turned his head and found himself staring into Jeff's dark eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.

"You're a sweet kid, Harry. You're gonna get eaten alive." Jeff smiled wryly and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit up. 

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll protect you!" Jeff said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, making Harry flush with pleasure. Somehow he felt safe. Sitting there with Jeff's arm around him, watching the stars and the night...

"Want one?" Jeff asked, as he held the pack out to Harry. 

Harry didn't smoke. He'd never really given it any thought before. He'd never had the time, or the money, or even friends to do it with, to be fair. 

But he felt it would be rude to turn it down. And after the whole mess with the Tournament and Cedric's death... maybe it was time to change his image. Do something new. Be a bit more rebellious and cool. Show the wizarding world that he wasn't a little boy that they could push around anymore! Yeah!

"Fuck, yeah!" Harry said, and took one, trying to look like he was totally cool enough to smoke. The cussing tasted as strange and new as the cigarette did, but it smelled of Freedom.

He tried his best to copy Jeff, but it quickly became obvious that he'd never had a cigarette in his life as he even struggled to light it. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, man. I remember my first time too. Here." Jeff took his own cigarette and placed the cigarette between Harry's lips. There was something strangely intimate about how his slender fingers brushed by his lips, before pulling away.

"Just inhale when I light it, k?" Jeff told him, as he leaned closer, resting one hand on Harry's thigh to keep his balance, while moving the lighter closer to the cigarette between Harry's lips.

For some reason that simple action felt almost...indecent. It made his heart quicken it's pace and blood rush to his cheeks.

Harry did what he was told, and he quickly had Jeff laughing as he inhaled too quickly and ended up coughing. But it was a friendly sort of laughter, and the sound of it warmed Harry's often bruised heart.

"Don't worry, dude. You'll get the hang of it." he smiled and ruffled Harry's hair teasingly, until Harry swatted his hands away, unable to keep himself from laughing as well. Jeff's laughter was mirthful and contagious. It was beautiful, Harry thought.

The two teenagers joked around and laughed as Jeff patiently taught Harry to smoke, and not end up coughing a lung up in the process. He never yelled at him, or lectured him. And when he managed to blow a perfect smoke-ring --most like by accident-- he didn't become jealous or angry, like Ron would have. He praised him.

Harry felt himself glow with happiness in a way he had never before experienced. He'd never known a friendship like this before! Hermione and Ron was always nagging him, pushing him to do this or that... And if Harry excelled at something, his friends always reacted with jealousy, anger or disbelief that he even could do it.

Not so with Jeff....

Jeff never expected anything of him. Jeff ever told him what to do and what not do. Jeff seemed to like Harry for...just Harry. And wasn't that what he had always wanted? Always wanted to be? Just Harry.

It was liberating...

* * *

Stepping off the swings to move over to one of the many benched tables nearby, Harry felt like no time had passed at all, and yet his wristwatch told him it had been hours. 

For all that last week had been blazing hot, the last few days had been unseasonably cold, and the nights colder still.

Harry noticed that Jeff was shivered slightly in his thin t-shirt, and he wasn't feeling particularly warm himself. Not even with Jeff's hooded jacket wrapped tightly around him. A chill breeze blew past him, making a discarded ice-cream wrapper flutter past them like a dying bird.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized something!

Jeff was cold, and he was the one to blame for it! Harry quickly moved to pull off the jacket, when Jeff stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked harry.

"You're cold, Jeff! I don't want you to suffer because of me!" Harry rushed out, making Jeff laugh and pull him closer.

"But then you'll be cold." Jeff said, taking another drag of his cigarette. The pack was almost empty now. Not that it had been much more than half-full to begin with.

"I'll be fine." Harry said and smiled weakly up at Jeff. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been willing to suffer for his sake, without wanting anything in return. That warm feeling in his chest was back, and he was sure it would warm him even without the hoodie-jacket.

"Well... I suppose we'll just have to share then." Jeff said with a mischievous grin that made Harry's heart go pitter-patter and get stuck in his throat.

He felt that strange fluttering sensation in his stomach again, when Jeff leaned over and wrapped the jacket around the both. Harry leaned in and couldn't help but wonder what kind of soap Jeff used. His scent was tantalizing, like dark caramel, but with a distinct musky undertone that he couldn't quite place.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer, and all harry could think about was how warm Jeff was, and how nice he smelled. Both thoughts made Harry blush and look away, worried what Jeff might think of him. He was quite sure it was not a normal thing to think about your friends. He never thought about those things around Hermione or Ron.

However, Jeff only pulled him closer. So when Harry turned his face to look back at him, he found he was so close to Jeff's face their noses were touching. 

His breath caught in his throat, and for a second Harry could not help but to stare at Jeff. Could not help but think how beautiful he was. How amazingly blue his eyes were, even in the light of a single streetlamp, and how firm and strong his body was.

Blood rushed to his face as the situation caught up with him and he was overcome with embarrassment. He quickly averted his gaze, staring at the asphalt-covered ground.

Jeff smiled at him. A strangely knowing smile. For some reason he could not quite discern, that smile made Harry feel even more embarrassed. Yet it also made him feel warm and happy, and made the blood rush to body-parts that he only ever explored in the deep darkness of the night, when everyone else was asleep.

Harry really hoped he wasn't too obvious. He really didn't want to end up scaring the other boy away just because he had some...strange...reactions to him. Maybe he was just sleep-deprived? Harry yawned. Sleep-deprived, that must be it.

"So...Um... I guess it's getting late..." Jeff said reluctantly, flickering the last cigarette away and picked up the now empty pack. It made Harry's heart fall to hear the implied statement. The potential separation, and the end of this wonderful, magical moment. 

He didn't want this to end, not ever, and certainly not yet!

"Yeah... I guess." Harry reluctantly agreed, but he made no move to escape Jeff's embrace.

"I guess you want to go home and sleep, huh?" Jeff said as he crumpled up and threw the cigarette box to the ground. It landed without a noise, a few feet away. Empty. Hollow.

Harry laughed sadly. It sounded desperate, even to him.

"I can't go home. My aunt and uncle didn't want me in the house when they were gone visiting aunt Marge. They'd rather have the food go bad than to let me eat it." Harry said, bitterness seeping into his voice. 

He felt Jeff stiffen and bit back the tears burning in his eyes. Great. Now Jeff would see what kind of looser Harry was and not want anything to do with him. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? Why can't I ever think before I speak? Now he'll hate me! Or maybe he just won't believe me! I don't know which is worse...

"Harry..." Jeff said, his voice laden with a strange emotion that Harry couldn't quite place.

"It's okay. Really. Just go home if you want to. I'm sure you're tired," he said with a brittle smile, giving Jeff a way out. Harry swallowed the painful lump that rose up in his throat, ready to choke him. He turned his head away so Jeff wouldn't see the rebellious tears that threatened to escape.

Suddenly Jeff jumped off the bench and wrapped his jacket firmly around Harry's shoulders, before he grabbed his hand and pulled Harry up with him. His hand felt big and warm. He marveled at how perfect his own hand fitted in it, and how safe it felt.

"C'm on! I wanna show you something!" Jeff said, surprising Harry.

"You...You still wanna be friends with me?" Harry said his voice filled with incredulity.

"Yeah, you're cool, man." Jeff shrugged. "C'm on!" He clasped Harry's hand even tighter in his own and dragged him along. Harry's legs started moving by themselves, with no input from his brain. Following him seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

He started to smile. He couldn't stop smiling! He smiled so widely that his whole face began to hurt. And then he laughed. He laughed and wiped the few tears that let loose and ran wilds down his face as he ran even faster to keep up with Jeff's much longer strides. 

"Sure Jeff. Anything you want! heck..." Harry laughed happily. "It might be sleep-depravity talking...but I think I'd do just about anything you suggested right now!" Harry laughed again, only to smack into Jeff's back as Jeff suddenly stopped.

"Anything?" Jeff asked. A strange tone to his voice that Harry could not place.

He let go of Harry's hand to cup the younger boy's face in his own big hands, as he leaned ever closer and made Harry blush furiously in the process. It was all Harry could do not to get lost in those deep blue eyes, loaded with dark promises that he barely dared to believe. His eyes fell to his lips, and he found himself unable to look away.

"Y..yeah." Harry stuttered, suddenly worried about what Jeff would make him do. But right now... Right now, Harry was willing to do just about anything if it meant keeping Jeff around! 

"Promise~?" Jeff said, his voice dark and devious, as he leaned in brushing his lips against Harry's in a movement that caused electrical sparks running down his spine. 

Harry felt like time had stopped. 

This was nothing...nothing like the sloppy, weak kiss from Cho! That had just been...wet. Nothing more. 

This! This was was sparks and fireworks, and butterflies! He felt like his whole body was on fire. He felt alive in ways he had never felt alive before!

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it might as well have lasted for years. Jeff looked a bit less confident when he pulled back, and Harry realized he had been too stunned to actually kiss him back.

"Do you still mean it? You'd do anything?" Jeff tried to gauge Harry's reaction. Harry blushed, but he couldn't help the bright grin that bloomed on his face, as he pushed all his worries aside and dug deep down into that gryffindor bravery of his and slid his arms around Jeff's neck, pulling him down to him and breathing out;

"Anything!" Harry said and pressed his lips against Jeff's in his best attempt of a passionate kiss, following Jeff's lead, and letting the older boy teach him that which his own inexperienced was lacking.

He was sure he felt Jeff's grin of amusement at his lack of experience, but his eagerness more than made up for it.

* * *

"So...um..." Harry looked up at Jeff, vaguely wondering how much time had passed. It could have been hours, or minutes, or years... he couldn't tell. 

Harry looked a bit disheveled, his hair was even messier than before, and his lips were an attractively bruised red.

"Where's this place you wanted to show me?" He said and smiled up at the taller boy. Jeff wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him in for a last kiss, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"C'm on!" Jeff said, before he broke into a run, dragging a laughing Harry along with him. He honestly couldn't remember last time he had this much fun, but he was getting really tired as well. Jeff was clearly far more used to staying up late than he was.

Luckily for him, it turned out it wasn't much further.

"What do you think, Harry?" Jeff grinned at the awestruck look on Harry's face.

"Oh, Jeff...this is..." Harry was lost for words. 

At first he had been hesitant to climb up on the school roof, especially the higher parts of it. For one thing he remember how much trouble he got in when he landed there the first time, and how he couldn't get back down. And for another, it was really, really, really, high up. And the ladder for the last part of it was old and rusty.

Then there was the fact that he was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to be up here, especially at night, but Jeff quickly reassured him that nobody would care. 

The school-ground spread wide and brushed against farmlands on one side, with roads and a small forest on the other sides. From ground-level he would be hard-pressed to spot a single house in which someone actually lived.

Harry only hesitated over the dilemma for a split second before following Jeff as he climbed up to the covered up pipe, all the way on the top-most level of the building. He was surprised to find that, despite appearances, the roof up there was actually more or less flat. 

The building itself was pretty tall, since it covered both primary and secondary school, seeing as they lived as far out in Surrey as they did. He wasn't sure exactly how many stores it was, but definitively more than 3.

The view was...breathtaking! You could see the whole town from up here, and the stars suddenly looked so much closer. It was like the world and it's problems were all very small and very distant from up here.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jeff said and leaned back onto the semi-flat roof of the school building. 

Harry smiled and leaned over Jeff, placing a small kiss on his lips. Jeff looked mysterious and handsome where he laid. His black hair flowing around his pale face, and his eyes shining like black stars in the dim moonlight.

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry smiled, then blushed as Jeff placed his arm around his neck and pulled him down into another deep, possessive kiss.

Harry felt so lucky that he'd met Jeff. 

He had never met someone like him! Jeff didn't care about fame and glory like everyone else seemed to do. He felt sure that even if he had been a wizard, he wouldn't have cared about his celebrity status, only about Harry himself. And that thought made Harry feel a warm glow that settled in the pit of his stomach and did strange things to him. Things he has never before felt. Things that made him want to do other, far less innocent things than just kiss...

And that was another thing... Jeff cared about Harry! Not 'the boy who lived', or to get free candy and gifts, like Ron did, or because he didn't have anyone else, like Hermione... Although he wasn't entirely sure why Hermione hanged out with him. She always made him feel like everything he ever did was wrong, and that he frustrated her to no end. Surely she could have found someone that wasn't as stupid as him to hang out with...right?

He knew Jeff had been extremely popular back where he came from. He had, after all, confessed to Harry that one of the biggest reasons he had hated to move out here was because he had to leave behind all of his friends. 

They had promised each-other to keep in touch, but Jeff knew fully well how empty such promises were.

And then Harry was forced to take a good long look at his own friends... 

He hated to admit it, because he always thought that was just how friends were supposed to be-- but he was beginning to think they weren't all that good friends... Were they even his friends at all?

He had just witnessed the death of someone, and the return of Voldemort. He had struggled with guilt and fear and grief of the loss of someone he had become fairly friendly with during the Tournament...and where was the support from his so-called friends?!

His birthday had come and passed, and had they send him as much as a letter? NO! How fucking hard could it be?! Why hadn't Hermione at least called him? He knew she had a phone!

"Harry? What's wrong?" Jeff asked, and Harry could help but laugh and remove his glasses to wipe away a treacherous tear running down his face with the hoodie's sleeve, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff and buried his face in the black fabric of his undershirt, pressed against that safe and comforting chest of his.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back, giving him courage to speak of the things he would normally never speak of. And certainly not to someone he'd only just met, no matter how hot he was.

"You're the only person who's ever cared about me," Harry emphasized the last word. He had told Jeff he was kinda-sorta famous in the small town he went to school in in Scotland, but hadn't said much more about that, and Jeff hadn't asked.

"I watched a guy die and my friends won't even send me a single fucking letter on my birthday!" Harry dissolved into a bitter laughter, and Jeff hugged him close. His long fingers stroked through Harry's hair, comforting him.

"Shh... Don't worry, darling. You have me now. You don't need 'friends' like them," his voice was, as always, soft and calm. It calmed and soothed his wretched heart.

"They're just like everyone else around here. Fake!" Jeff scowled down at the town. 

"They pretend to be nice. They pretend to like you. But deep down, you know they don't." 

Jeff might have been projecting his own biases onto Harry's problems, but the fundamental truth of it all struck a chord within Harry. He turned his face up, still clinging to his newfound --dare he say it?-- boyfriend.

"You're right, Jeff. The whole fucking world is fake! Bloody fake!" He yelled the last word as he got up and kicked one of the smaller metal pipes on top of the one they were sitting and proceeded to kicking it into a crumpled up piece of metal. Jeff was merely smiling, his eyes glittering like black diamonds in the dark. His Harry looked adorably cute when he was angry, like a kitten.

"Ah, shit, sorry!" Harry said in a panicked tone when he came to his senses and realized what he had done.

"Why? You've done nothing wrong. It's not like anyone'll notice it until they decide to inspect it anyway." Jeff shrugged and smiled at Harry. 

The proud smile went straight to his heart and made him fall even more inn love with Jeff than he had already was.

And the kiss that followed, along with the unconditional acceptance of him and everything he was and did with no demands for Harry to do anything, or be anyone other than himself made him decide there and then that he would do anything to keep this newfound, wonderful feeling in his life. Love. Was this what it felt like?

He felt like crying. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. And he felt like he couldn't possibly deserve someone as wonderful as Jeff. So he was determined to do anything and everything in his power to make Jeff as happy as he made him!

"Come on, Harry. I know an awesome place to get out your frustrations!" Jeff said and pulled him towards the ladder, and Harry followed him down without hesitation.

Right at this moment Harry didn't think there was a single thing he'd ever regret doing for Jeff.

* * *

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

 _ **Yeah, I know it seems unrealistically romantic, but honestly... Jeff is a 16 year old boy. He just wanna get into Harry's pants. Harry IS pretty cute, and his eyes are very pretty. Not to mention, he has 'Easy Target' practically written on his forehead.**_

 _ **Harry, on his side, IS an easy target. Love-depraved as he has been his whole life. (And in my stories, also bi. He's not gay, cuz he clearly liked girls in the books. But he can still be bi AND canon. :p)**_

 _ **This IS a romance story tho, just fyi. So don't worry too much about it. lol**_

 _ **I apologize beforehand for the few times I mess with the timeline to make the math come out...close to correct. I will try to keep it at a minimum.**_

 _ **(The Cho incident happens in book 5, not 4. However, if I make Harry 16 I have to make Jeff 17, and Jeff SHOULD have been 13, but some stories allows for 16... Ugh. /headdesk**_

 _ **Romantic stories do NOT pair well with logic.)**_

 _ ***In the Original Creepypasta story Jeff is 13, but I have also seen versions where he is 15, and where he's 16, before the 'incident' that made him the Creepypasta we all know and love. (And that make some of us sleep with the lights on at night. I'm looking at you J. lol)**_

 _ ***I am going by the assumption that Jeff looked really good before the 'accident', which would explain why he seems far more concerned with his looks than anything else after he wakes up in the hospital. He's often presumed Vain, and have a love-hate relationship to his looks after the 'accident', so it would make sense he looked way good before it.**_

 _ **On another note, I'm going with the Audible version of his story, in which he already had some sadistic tendencies before the shit happened to him. But he was still a pretty normal teenager.**_

 _ **I realize the story may deviate from the original a bit, but the Audible version of Jeff's background is far more realistic on some levels, and much more polished than the original bathtub-cleaning accident. Plus, it fits REALLY well in with Private Drive.**_


End file.
